


Before the Dark Night Traps Me In

by jinniechai



Category: BLACKPINK, BLACKPINK (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Blink, Comfort, Fluff, Minor Anxiety attack, Nightmares, PROTECT THEM, Sleep Paralysis, blackpink - Freeform, gay girls, lisa is my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinniechai/pseuds/jinniechai
Summary: Sometimes, Lalisa has bad nights. All times, she has three partners to help her feel safe again.





	Before the Dark Night Traps Me In

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this can be seen as ot4 or not, tbh. just my affectionate girls that i adore.

Lalisa woke up in a sweat, unable to move her body, yet very much awake. Her eyes were open, which meant she was seeing ‘shadow figures’ around her room. Experiencing sleep paralysis with open eyes was always awful; she was almost never lucky enough to have her eyes closed. Lalisa concentrated on her breathing, letting her vision become unfocused. Finally, the feeling passed. She jolted upright in her bed, trembling hand brushing her hair from her eyes. 

Inhaling shakily, she tried to convince herself she was okay. Everything was fine, just a nightmare... Of time moving backwards, and her bandmates not caring for her. Followed by sleep paralysis, and hallucinations.

A sob forced its way out, and she buried her face in her pillow, not wanting to wake Jennie. Her breathing became more and more shallow until she was gasping for air in between sobs.

Slowly, out of nowhere, a hand smoothed over her back, whilst another gently tugged her into a sitting position. 

“Lalisa, love, it's okay. Did you have another nightmare?”

Lisa struggled to form words and Jennie immediately moved to take her hand. 

“No, no never mind, don't speak, I'm sorry, you can just nod if you want.

“Am I okay to touch?” she continued. The younger took her hand tightly and intertwined their fingers.

“Focus on breathing, okay?”

Lalisa nodded, taking shuddering breaths. Damn her for not taking off all of her mascara- that shit was burning now.

Jennie slowly wrapped her arms around Lalisa’s torso, pulling her safely to her. Lisa began to calm down, feeling the rhythmic pattern of the older’s breathing.

“Do you want to try some grounding now?” Jennie asked. Lalisa nodded slowly.

“Okay. Can you tell me five things you see right now?”

“I see- I see the rabbits on my bed. Um… your slippers on the floor. The pink paint on the wall, and the pillow on your bed. And the uh- the mirror,” she stuttered out.

“Good. How about four things you can feel?”

“My sheets. The air from the vent. The warmth of your body, and the way your hair tickles my arm.”

“Perfect, Lalisa. Can you list three things you can hear.”

Lisa thought for a moment. “I can hear the traffic outside, the heating and cooling system; and some crickets.”

Jennie got Lalisa to list things for each one of her senses, including smell and taste. Slowly, the woman calmed down, and became drowsy in Jennie’s arms. She nosed into Jennie’s neck, inhaling the scent of flowery body wash and apple-honey shampoo.

“Can we see if Jisoo-unnie will let us sleep with her?” the younger woman queried, “I want everyone together with me.”

“Sure, love. Let's grab your slippers and go check if Jisoo and Chaeyoung-ah are up.

When the two entered the room, the others were dead asleep, cuddled together. 

Lalisa felt bad about waking them, but subconsciously she knew that even if they grumbled now, they didn't actually mind.

After much squirming, and a few exclamations, the four girls were comfortable, wrapped up warm in each others’ arms.

Jisoo, who was between Lalisa and Jennie, left soft kisses on the former’s neck whilst holding the latter close. Jennie drew light circles on Jisoo’s hip. Lalisa nuzzled into Chaeyoung’s neck and chest, sighing. Much better.

Sure, they'd wake up with sore backs in the morning, but it was worth it. Anything to make each other feel safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos/comments if you like!!!! I may update this if anyone has any ideas or requests :)


End file.
